Are you okay?
by White Stone
Summary: Kate and Sayid are captured. Richard and Kate have conversations. Richard rocks!


**Are you okay? **

By: Amee Eliza

**Summary:** Kate and Sayid are captured by the others, only to embark on a dangerous mission.

* * *

They were all tramping through the jungle. Richard told Sayid and Kate his plan. Free Linus and kill the invaders. Sounded quite scary and potentially dangerous.

But Kate was willing to help. Only for her friends.

Richard looked over to her, "I know what you did Kate."

"Excuse me?" She retorted back defensively.

Her stomach growled and she wished she could go back to the time when she was a child. Eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches made by her mom. She missed her mom. It panged her inside to think about how she killed her step-father and how her mom hated her afterwards.

Her Mom would use knots berry strawberry jam. It tasted so good she remembered.

She remembered lonely days going to school and then the lonely days turning to happier ones. Days where she played with her friends, running around and imagining themselves different characters, playing tag, and hide and go seek. They would all get sweaty and have a good time.

Kate also remembered when she began loving school. She read her first grade book with joy, said her times tables aloud to her mom, and added simple numbers.

It all seemed so far away and unimportant now. It seemed as if what she was before she crashed didn't even matter.

"Katherine. Don't be afraid. I am not saying this to impose. I just wanted to tell you after you leave this island it won't be forgotten. Hope Jack is there to lie for you."

"Lie for me? What are you talking about? Why are you speaking like you know the future?" She glared at him. His eyes were kind and he was so calm it was unnerving.

"Guys, let's take a break here." He advised.

Sayid said: "Why do you need us both? Let Kate go."

"We both know I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because this is meant to happen." Richard replied back.

Richard took Kate's hand. She was surprised at the action because it was so fast and sudden. She did not pull or tug suddenly.

He whispered, "Kate all you need to do is keep believing."

"Keep believing-" She started then looked into his eyes.

"I am not asking you to believe what is impossible. Just hope. Hope that you will get back here someday."

Kate was silent and looked over to Sayid. He gave her a warning look.

Kate sat down. She touched her hand where he had grasped it.

She batted her eyes in confusion.

"Richard?" She asked.

"Hmmm...?" He asked shooting his head up in attention.

"If you guys are the good guys. How come you killed Charlie?"

Richard answered simply, "Personally Kate, I had no say in that. But, as far as I knew Charlie wanted to die. It was his choice ultimately. He was there to warn you guys about those people coming. But you guys didn't listen, now did you? Ben tried to warn you. I told him not to go but he thought he could talk his way out of this situation but he was wrong."

"So, if you think Ben made a wrong decision why do you still follow him? What makes him your leader?"

"Jacob wanted it this way."

One of the men came to Richard. He was dressed in camouflage, around forty, and had a rough beard. His blue eyes were piercing.

"I see nobody sir."

A mischievous look passed over Richard's smooth face.

"I only wish I had such eyes, to be able to see Nobody! And at that distance too! Why, it's as much as I can do to see real people, by this light."

Kate laughed. Sayid didn't.

The man looked confused. Then smiled.

"You little snicker doodle." He shook his head. He went back to scout and Richard sat down.

He handed Kate a bar.

"Hungry?" He asked smiling at her.

Kate was confused by his grin. It was neither happy or piteous. It was good humored and sort of concentrated.

He examined her with his eyes.

"You are about twenty eight?" He mused.

"Yes." She answered coldly staring out into the woods.

The sun's light was hitting the leaves on the trees and a slight breeze was caught in the air. Kate did not hear the ocean's sound.

Her thoughts turned to the people back on the beach. She was glad Daniel was bringing people to the freighter. It was a relief.

Her mind then turned to Jack and Sawyer.

She hoped they were fine.

Everything was happening too fast. This was a current and she was caught in it.

"Kate, are you okay?"

* * *


End file.
